reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redemption Multiplayer
Some changes I added all of the legendary unlocks and titles, as well as the xp needed for each rank, in "Unlocks". I added all of the characters, as well as the rank #s for Misc Women, in "Characters". -not all characters are listed, players have been seen using Bureau characters in free for all. I changed all the character lists to tables. Before, only some were tables and some were just lists which was inconsistent. 05:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be changed This needs to be cleaned up and maybe spread out into other articles. The Character unlocks section also needs to include info on Bureau characters people are able to use (whether or not this is a limited edition perk). Multiplayer Maps Should we have separate articles for the maps as this can include tactics for each map and the guns you get on each obviously linking to there respective articles, you could obviously just have them mentioned in the trivia section of the respective gun pages as well. [[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] (''Owl me!'') 19:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) In Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer, someone spammed the horses names. I lol'd pretty hard myself, but its still spam and should be removed. Multiplayer Cooperative Should be noted that the difference between regular Cooperative and Adavanced Cooperative is substantial. More than just the removal of auto-lock targeting (A very big advantage in the basic Cooperative) all the enemies have upgraded accuracy and weapons. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 14:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Gang Hideouts and Weapon Locations I know that weapons unlock at level up, but all weapons can be used and collected at any time by characters of any level during multiplayer. I think that there should be a link to the weapon information on the Hideouts page. As a newbie going into multiplayer, I read what was available here, and in the "official" brady games guide, and I was still confused. I think some more comprehensive information about what to expect in multiplayer free roam (like the various hunting animals are harder to find than in single player) and detailed explanations of the other multiplayer options are called for, so that this wiki will be the best reference to RDR available anywhere, for both single player and multiplayer. Anub1tz 17:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Most Common Gang Hideouts? Is there any supporting data on the most common gang hideouts being Solomon's Folly and Twin Rocks? I don't want to call that statement inaccurate without proof, but I haven't seen any evidence of it when I play multiplayer, and Solomon's Folly is PS3 only, which leaves X360 and PC players out of the sampling entirely. Perhaps this question could be forwarded to Rockstar? Anub1tz 17:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pre-patch Gang Hideouts Are you sure the the gang hideouts give more experience before pre-patch. I removed the patch and was getting the same experience, though I think it took less experience to level up, I'm pretty sure I got to level 18 with about 5k experience. Is/Are "other equipment is not" alright, you got that? Now lets explain that a bit. "other equiptment, such as etc. etc., is not" that may look wrong, but does "other equipment are not" sound better? LEAVE IT ALONE!--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 22:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Is not requires there to be a singular subject, therefore, other equipment are not... is correct. For example The 4th Cavalry is on the way to provide reinforcement, but other equipment, such as anti-tank, anti-air, and anti-sniper support are not available to you at this time. Well, I guess that's just the way it was designed. You know, flawed, glitchy, laggy, etc... 17:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Liars & Cheats and Free Roam were merged? I read somewhere that R* have combined these two DLC now. Can anyone confirm? If this happened we need to reflect it in the article. - JackFrost23 15:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Golden Guns. Do you keep Golden weapons when you go into Legendary? Landyvin 05:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. :- JackFrost23 15:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I needed to know if it was a waste having 6 Golden weapons at Rank 29 :Landyvin 20:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, to clarify - You keep all the unlocked characters and titles and your golden guns. However, you will still be reset back to level 1 and lose all of the guns and mounts you collected while on the way to level 50. But when you get a particular gun back in your possession (either through leveling or picking it up on the play field) it will be golden if you completed the challenge to make it so. ::So, yes, you keep the golden guns, but don't expect to get them as your beginning arsenal. ::Hope that wasn't too confusing... ;) ::- JackFrost23 21:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ::No, it made sense, thanks for that. ::Landyvin 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Leveling Claim I haven't seen any evidence for the claim that "rockstar made it so you go back to level 1 if you delete the patch..." Is there anything at all to back this up, or is this just a random edit someone made? Why are there so many kids on multiplayer? I decided to play multiplayer today for the first time and I was stuned to hear a bunch of kids' voices screaming and yelling into thier microphones. Don't parents realize this game is rated M? 21:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Same thing happens if you play CoD: World at War.Maimran91 19:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Or any other rated M game... seems like the rating doesn't stop parents from buying the game, i guess they are okay with theie child playing games where you kill people and can see the hole in their head from the buffalo rifle they just got shot with. Well, I guess that's just the way it was designed. You know, flawed, glitchy, laggy, etc... 17:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Best Online Players In RDR. PS3/XBOX 360 Who are the best Red Dead Redemption Online players? Main Image Is that really the best image to have as the main image on the page? more levels because me and alot of my friends are now the top level and have been for a long time we all think that we need to increase the prestigue nummbers and add more legendary mounts with it e.g. (bear) wether it costs or not we dont care we just want more levels as we are getting bored and i am sure lots of others are to 19:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC)